Métamorphose et Indépendance
by Alfgard
Summary: La fille du Milieu, voilà comment on la désignait mais la terne et invisible Mary cachait bien des passions et des désirs.


**Métamorphose et Indépendance**

**Chapitre n° 1 - Métamorphose**

Les deux attelages quittèrent la chapelle emportant avec eux les deux couples de jeunes mariés. Mrs Bennett pleurait abondamment sur l'épaule de son époux si heureuse que ses deux aînées ce soit si bien mariées.

La plupart des proches des jeunes épousés étaient tous enclins à des sentiments différends les uns des autres. D'aucunes étaient jalouses et envieuses, d'autres si heureux pour ces quatre jeunes gens qui avaient tant souffert avant de pouvoir convoler. Certains étaient inquiets du devenir de ces couples si disparates par leurs origines.

Une seule fut encline au soulagement et à l'espoir. Celle, quand oubliant son prénom, qu'on appelait la fille du Milieu. La pauvre et terne Marie coincée entre deux duos de sœurs.

Elle espérait un peu de calme dans la maisonnée et surtout un peu plus d'attention de la part de ses deux parents.

Cela ne tarda pas. A peine six mois après ce double mariage, sa sœur cadette, Kitty, fut quasiment domiciliée chez leurs deux aînées.

Déchargeant leurs parents, de sa toute aussi envahissante présente que celle de Lydia, ils purent concentrer leur attention et leurs moyens sur Marie.

Tout d'abord, elle servit de dame de compagnie à sa mère qui exigea d'elle qu'elle se vêtit de plus belle allure et de façon plus féminine. Elle lui apprit l'utilisation de de baumes permettant de clarifier son teint et de velouter sa peau. Elle prit l'habitude d'entretenir sa chevelure qui devint plus luxuriante, et elle obtint une belle couleur noire aux reflets bleutés. Surtout que sa tante Gardiner lui conseilla l'utilisation de poudre de henné. Quant à son père, il l'accueillait dans sa bibliothèque pour la conseiller dans des lectures qui soient un peu moins religieuses.

Pendant les trois années qui suivirent les trois mariages de ses sœurs et l'absence de Kitty au foyer familial, elle bénéficia de professeurs particuliers. Elle put améliorer ses maigres compétences au piano forte et apprit, enfin, à placer sa voix et à lui donner une tessiture moins criarde. Mieux sa voix devint plus veloutée des suites d'une sévère angine qui l'avait mise au bord de la mort. Elle profita aussi de cours d'un professeur multilingues qui lui apprit le français, l'allemand et le russe.

Cette chance lui venait du fait que Lizzie ait rapporté à leur mère que Lady Catherine de Bourgh ait critiqué la faiblesse de l'éducation de ses filles. Si Lizzie s'était occupée de Kitty, Mrs Bennett s'était un fait un point d'honneur de rattraper avec Marie, les carences culturelles qu'elle et ses sœurs n'auraient jamais dû avoir.

Marie qui avait dû, dans le passé, forcer ses défauts, à se caricaturer, afin qu'on fit attention à elle, avait pu laisser tomber la maxime qu'elle s'était répété comme un mantra : "Je préfère que l'on me déteste ou que l'on se moque plutôt qu'on soit indifférent à ma personne".

Elle avait donc fini par abandonner sa façade docte et caricaturale et ne pratiquait plus le chant et la musique que chez elle. Elle préférait même jouer en l'absence de ses parents.

Si pleinement investie par ses études, elle avait refusé de participer au premier Bal organisé à Pemberley.

Puis les deux années suivante, elle s'était tant plongée dans l'écriture de ses romans d'amour, de vraies bluettes, qui s'arrachaient néanmoins comme des petits pains dans toute l'Angleterre.

Évidemment, personne parmi les siens ne savait qu'elle était le célèbre auteur Maureen Branson. Elle avait déjà accumulé une belle fortune de plusieurs centaines de livres. Cette fortune menaçait, si elle continuait à avoir du succès d'atteindre une somme telle qu'elle pourrait devenir indépendante et libre de toute attache.

Les lectures de la bibliothèque bien fournie de Longburn ou Netherfield Park, mais aussi celle de Pemberley, au cours des fêtes de famille, avait libéré de nombreux fantasmes dans son esprit.

Elle n'en montrait rien à sa famille mais si son corps et son visage se transformait doucement, son esprit lui aussi lui donnait l'impression qu'il subissait la taille d'un diamant brut en quelque chose de plus brillant. Non, elle n'en montrait rien, elle était plus secrète que ne l'avait jamais été aucune de ses sœurs.

Par exemple, il lui arrivait de regarder ses beaux-frères autrement qu'avec l'œil critique d'un bas-bleu. Si le physique d'éphèbe blond et "grec" de Mr Bingley pouvait plaire à certaines, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle se sentait plus attirée par les grands hommes bruns et ténébreux comme Mr Darcy.

C'est ainsi que dans ses charmantes petites bluettes, l'héroïne tombait irrémédiablement amoureuse d'un homme de haute taille aux yeux bleus, tout ayant grand mal à garder sa vertu.

Tout ceci entraînait des frustrations sensuelles à la jeune fille qui avait fini par céder aux attraits des plaisirs solitaires. Elle veillait toujours à ne pas abîmer son hymen, mais elle était vite passée du simple frottement de ses cuisses à ses doigts s'introduisant entre ses même cuisses. La nuit, elle se faisait des frayeurs quand sa mère ou une servante passaient devant sa porte des suites d'une de ses crises. C'était nouveau pour elle et très excitant.

Pour ce qui concerne le quatrième bal de sa sœur, elle ne put éviter d'y aller cette fois-ci. Surtout que cette année-là, ce fut un Bal Costumé. Cela l'enchanta, car elle pourrait alors se déguiser et enfin faire disparaître la triste et solitaire Marie.

Dans le plus grand secret, elle fit confectionner son déguisement par une excellente couturière de Merryton.

Sa mère, comme à son habitude, mit la maisonnée sans dessus-dessous pour partir si loin, à Pemberley. L'indifférent Mr Bennett la laissa s'égosiller des ordres farfelus et parfois contradictoires. En fait, ce fut Mary et les servantes qui réglèrent la préparation des bagages.

La jeune fille avait soigneusement empaqueté son déguisement et le magnifique masque qu'elle avait trouvé dans le grenier familial.

Quand enfin ils purent partir, la fatigue occasionnée pour avoir "suppléé" à sa mère terrassa Mary qui put dormir tout le long du voyage, bercée par les plaintes de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, seule avec ses parents, la jeune fille reconnaissait une part de sainteté et d'abnégation dont avait pu faire preuve ses deux aînées.

Ce fut à peine une demie-heure avant le souper qu'ils arrivèrent à Pemberley. L'ensemble de ses sœurs était là, et aussitôt, elle redevint invisible. Sa mère n'en avait qu'après "Mrs Whickam" et Kitty tandis que son père se dirigeait vers Lizzie et Jane.

Étonnement, après un signe de tête révérencieux, ses deux beaux-frères et le Colonel Fitzwilliam l'accueillirent avec gentillesse et diligence. Bingley eut alors cette phrase rafraîchissante et réconfortante qui la fit rougit : "_Vous êtes resplendissante, ma chère sœur !_

_- Certes, vous avez embellie, ma chère Mary !_"

Entendre le si tempéré Darcy lui faire ce compliment lui aussi, lui mit du baume au cœur d'être délaissée par sa propre famille.

"_Mon cousin, pourriez-vous accompagner Miss Bennett à sa chambre ? _Demanda Darcy

_- Avec plaisir, Darcy ! Prendrez-vous mon bras, Miss ?_

_- Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas. Une servante peut m'y amener !_

_- __Que nenni, je me fais un devoir, et un plaisir, de vous amener moi-même à place_".

Et c'est encore une fois rougissante qu'elle donna son bras au colonel.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que sa nouvelle vêture et le soin tout particulier qu'elle prenait pour sa peau et ses chevaux, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne porte plus systématiquement ses lunettes, avait en effet permit de montrer que tous les fruits de l'arbre Bennett étaient beaux.

Elle remercia le colonel avec moults remerciements puis s'empressa d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle procéda à sa toilette tandis qu'une servante déballait ses affaires.

Après avoir été coiffée par la femme de chambre qui lui était attribuée, elle choisit sa plus belle robe de soirée qu'elle n'avait portée qu'une fois chez les Gardiner. C'était une robe de taffetas bleue pâle, dont de fines rayures agrémentaient l'ensemble. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et demanda à la femme de chambre de changer sa coiffure et e relever plus ses cheveux. Seules quelques boucles ruisselèrent, dégageant son cou qu'elle savait plus fin et plus long que celui de ses sœurs. Elle rajouta elle-même de petites breloques argentées et facettées de miroirs minuscules qui venaient des Indes.

Elle descendit enfin dans la grande salle à manger de Pemberley avec trois minutes de retard. A son arrivée, l'ensemble des hommes présents se levèrent, y comprit Mr Hurst, et le colonel s'empressa de lui tirer sa chaise.

Elle vit les regards étonnés de ses sœurs qui peinaient à la reconnaître. Elle remercia le colonel.

C'est alors que Lady Catherine de Bourgh l'apostropha : "_Miss Bennett, est-ce une habitude chez vous d'arriver avec plusieurs minutes de retard au souper ?_

_- Sûrement moins habituel que votre propension à interpeller tout un chacun afin de lui prodiguer reproches cinglants ou conseils "non-souhaités"_

_- Oh, jeune demoiselle, qu'est-ce qui vous arroge droit de vous adresser ainsi à vos aînés dans une maison qui n'est pas la vôtre ?_

_- __Du droit que Darcy est mon beau-frère quand "vous" ne m'êtes "rien" et de la certitude qu'il me pardonnera mon éclat au vu de votre passif avec Lizzie et lui._"

Avant que les choses ne s'envenime, Lizzie intervint afin de faire servir la soupe. Autour de la tablée, de nombreux sourires complices et approbateurs fleurirent sur les visages des invités. Pourtant seul le sourire franc du Colonel fit faire des bonds à son cœur.


End file.
